Never Alone
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Pheonix, Elle and Amity are all left alone in the world- and on their 11th birthday, each recieve a letter that will forever change their life. Fateful reunions with their father- some happy, some the opposite- will test their friendship. And in the end, they must fight for their life, and for those they love. But will Pheonix be able to turn her back- on her own family?


Yes. New fanfic. Oops. Anyway~~  
I kinda really like these characters. And Im on a Harry Potter kick, so sue me.  
NO. No, don't REALLY sue me -frown-

I hope you enjoy!

Pheonix is one of 3 OC's- Pheonix, Elle and Amity.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does. I own Pheonix, Elle and Amity though!

* * *

Under the hot July sun, Pheonix sat under the old willow tree in the yard. The land stretched for miles in each direction; no neighbors for as far as the eye could see. She liked it this way; fewer people to bother her, fewer people for her to mistrust. The wind tousled her brown hair, blowing it to interfere with her vision. Sweeping it behind her ear, her powder blue eyes surveyed the scenery before her. Taking a deep breath of the crisp outdoor air, Pheonix closed her eyes and stayed completely still, listening to the stillness around her; this very stillness calmed her. A sudden snap of a twig caused her to jump and her eyes darted around warily.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you." Becca walked up next to Pheonix and sat down beside her. Her curly brown-red hair framed her face perfectly, and her hazel eyes gave a soft, elegant look to her already youthful appearance.

"So... how is it today?" Becca asked. Pheonix knew Becca didn't mean 'how was the view' but more 'how are you feeling' or 'how are your emotions'. Today was Pheonix's 11th birthday- but today, was also the 8th anniversary of her mothers death. Normally a persons birthday was a happy day in their life. Filled with friends, happiness, family, joy, and endless laughter. For the past 8 years though, today was nothing more than a day of sorrow, tears, hate and loneliness. Looking up towards the cloudless blue sky, Pheonix thought of her mother, wondering what her life would be like today if she hadn't died that day. Silence hung in the air, and it made Becca slightly uncomfortable- but the thirty year old knew that if Pheonix wanted to talk about it, she would.

"Uhm, well- a letter came for you," Becca said, pulling an envelope out of her back pocket; she handed it towards Pheonix, who slowly looked down at the envelope. On the top side was her name, elegantly wrote.

Miss. Pheonix Summers

Swallowing the usual lump in her throat anytime mail came for her, Pheonix stretched out her arm and took the envelope.

"I'll be up at the house... if you need me..." Becca said and stood up. Her gaze softened, as she looked at Pheonix, but nonetheless, she turned and walked back to the house.

"She looks so much like Nikki..." Becca thought, as she made her way through the field. Pheonix stared at her name on the envelope and with an inward sigh, she turned it over and saw the red crest on the back. running her fingers softly over it, she became curious. Opening the envelope delicately, Pheonix took out the two peices of parchment that were within. Unfolding them she began to read.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. ,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Summers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Pheonix finished reading and stared at the parchment, thoughts moving in fast motion in her head. Not being able to contain herself, a tear fell from her eyes- which was followed by another, and before she knew it, she was crying uncontrollably. Hugging her legs to her chest, Pheonix rested her head against her knees and tried to calm herself. Minutes passed, and the only thing that she heard were the birds chirping around her and the sound of the water in the creek about twenty feet infront of her. Taking a few deep breaths, Pheonix read the first page one more time, then read the second page, containing all the things she would need.

"But... how will I pay for this?" Pheonix thought," Where do I buy all this?" Standing up, Pheonix walked across the expansive field towards the house. She saw Becca waiting on the front porch, sitting on the steps. Coming to a stop five feet from her, Pheonix had to know.

"Did you know this was coming?"

"I had a feeling it would be," Becca admitted," Nikki- your mother- went to the same school; I didn't - but I stayed her best friend; She was able to tell me anything, and she could openly tell me things that most witches and wizards could not tell muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical humans."

"I see... Where do I get all this though?" Pheonix asked, handing Becca the two pieces of parchment.

"I believe Nikki called the place... Diagon Alley..." Becca said, uncertainty in her voice," Its like a shopping center but for witches and wizards."

"And I pay for all this... how?"

"No worries- I have that covered. Your mother... she left a few things with me, should this happen." Pheonix only nodded once in response; and then remembered something.

"The letter said "we await your owl by no later than July 31"- what does that mean?" No sooner did she finish that, did a brown barn owl fly around the corner and land on the porch railing, and looked at Pheonix with its golden yellow eyes. "Whooo whooo."

"I don't know what you should say in response," Becca said, handing Pheonix back the two parchments," But maybe something like "Yes I will be attending" ... unless you wish not to attend." Pheonix looked at the parchment and walked silently inside the house. Sitting at the desk, she brought out a piece of paper and picked up a nearby pen.

"Do I want to attend?" Pheonix asked herself, and a stared at a picture of her mother and Becca, which sat on the desk.

"All I want... Is to find who killed my mother... and if finding them means going to this school, then the answer is obvious," Pheonix thought, and wrote a simple, single sentence on the paper.

"See you on September 1." Folding the paper up, she walked outside and towards the owl. She noticed a compartment that had been latched around the owls leg and opened it. Placing the letter inside it, Pheonix stood back and stared at the owl.

"Uhm... well... you can go..." Pheonix said, uncertain," You have my response- so go on. Return to where you can from..." "Whooo." The owl took off in flight and Pheonix watched until it disappeared from sight.


End file.
